Monkey's Best Christmas
by XpapermoonX
Summary: She received her first REAL gift from him. Fluffy oneshot. DWANGELA.


_**This is very cheesy and unrealistic…but I'm sure you guys can cope. It's a Christmas fic in April!! I own nothing.**_

"Monkey…Mooonkey…Monkey!" A static-filled voice boomed in her ear. "Wake up Monkey." Angela opened her eyes and blinked at the sunlight beaming through the cracks in his wooden blinds. Looking around for the source of her annoyance, she found no man, but a small black box.

She sighed and picked it up, "Possum…you're supposed to sleep in on Christmas morning." She muttered into the walkie-talkie. "What do you need?"

"I need you to come downstairs and open your presents silly girl." Angela opened her eyes quickly and sat up on her elbows.

"Presents?" She whispered to herself.

This was the first Christmas the couple spent together. Last year she'd gone to Arkansas to visit her grandmother.

She had of course bought him a few presents just as a formality. Growing up she was always told Christmas was a time for giving without expecting anything more. That was why she always had to buy her father and mother presents, but never receive anything more than a piece of candy or a pair of wool socks.

She could hear Dwight as he continued to beckon her via walkie-talkie, so she decided to hop out of bed and throw on her robe before rushing into the hall and down the stairs.

Dwight stood in the living room entrance with a large mug of hot chocolate. "Good morning beautiful." He greeted her with a wide grin. "How did you sleep?" He held out the mug to her.

Angela shrugged and accepted the hot beverage. "Alright. I usually prefer seeing you next to me when I wake up…not a gift from Radioshack." Dwight chuckled and ushered her into sit in front of his beautifully decorated Christmas tree.

Once settled on the floor, she noticed several stacks of colorfully wrapped gifts, all of which had her name written on them. "These are all for me?" She whispered.

"Of course Monkey! Who else would they be for?" He sat next to her and pulled her into a half hug. "Mose and I exchanged gifts before I woke you. It was nothing thrilling, so I decided to spare you."

Angela continued to stare at the gifts in shock. "Oh…D…I…I don't deserve all this…" She gasped trying not to tear up. "All I got you were…"

"The most amazing gifts I have ever received." Dwight cut her off. "I didn't get you all of this to get the same…I got you it because I wanted to." He kissed her softly before lunging forward and grabbing one of the smaller boxes.

Angela couldn't help but let a few tears fall as she took the present and climbed into his lap. "Thank you." She whispered kissing his cheek.

"You haven't even opened it yet!" He laughed as he watched her pick at the corners of the package timidly.

"I know…It's just…I'm not used to…Christmas gifts…" She explained. She noticed his incredulous gaze and elaborated, "My dad didn't believe in condoning selfishness…and children getting gifts on holidays was considered to be very selfish." She laughed and sniffled at the same time, "Even when relatives or friends gave me and my sisters gifts, father would always force us to give them to charity."

Dwight couldn't believe his ears. The thought that his Monkey was denied gifts on the most beautiful holiday of the year was preposterous. If he had known he would have gotten her a thousand more gifts. Despite the fact that Richard Martin was a man of God, Dwight couldn't help but feel overwhelming hate towards him.

"Open your gifts baby." He whispered into her hair. "Open them…and enjoy them…and know that you will keep all of them for yourself."

Angela smiled and began to open the gift in her lap. After that one, she moved on to the rest. She'd open every box and beam at each and every present. He'd gotten her clothes, jewelry, books, toys and jungle gyms for the cats, and a back massager to put in her chair at the office.

The last gift was a large box. It was wrapped in bright red paper with a gold ribbon. "There's actually a lot to this one…" Dwight explained setting her on the floor and crawling over to grab the box. He opened the top easily and handed her a smaller carton from within.

Angela smiled and opened it excitedly. Inside was a key. Before she could say anything, he held up his hand. "That, unlike the other key I have given you, is the master key to the entire farm." He told her with an enthusiastic beam.

"Oh D…Thank you!" She exclaimed holding the key to her chest. Dwight gave her a soft kiss before going back to the box.

"This…" He began to look nervous as he pulled out an envelope, "…is a gift card…" Not having the confidence to continue, he thrust it towards her. She took it shakily and opened it.

"To U-Haul?" She read aloud questioningly. "Why would I need a gift card to U-Haul unless I was moving…" She stopped short before her jaw practically hit the floor.

"Unless you were moving to a magnificent beet farm in the sunny Scranton." Dwight hinted with a hopeful tone. Angela was speechless so he went on, "I have…a bit more…"

He pulled out a few sets of blue prints. "This…is what I plan to do with the spare room upstairs…" Angela took the offered sheet and smiled when she saw it was titled 'Cat Space'. He handed her another sheet where he had planned out three separate locations to put in bathrooms. The last set were the plans to renovate the master bedroom to make it a bit more roomy, and suitable for her to be residing there.

"Dwight…" She choked holding her hand to her mouth. "Oh my…oh Dwight."

"Monkey…more words would really be reassuring right now…" He tried to laugh off his terror. But his face went stone serious when he noticed that she was crying. "Angela…Don't cry…I'm sorry." He begged as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No…no…" She pulled back and wiped at her cheeks. "I mean…Of course I will move in with you Dwight…I'm just…I can't believe it…"

"What's not to believe? You have to know how much I love you by now…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"I would never doubt that D…it's just…I mean…a year ago I would have never have considered moving into the home of a man I wasn't married to…but now…I guess I just…really…REALLY love you." She began to laugh nervously before leaning in to kiss him some more. "Thank you…for everything…I love the sweaters…"

Dwight pulled back and smiled, "Really? I wasn't sure if you would…"

"They're beautiful…I'm going to wear them as often as possible." She told him excitedly. Dwight thought for a moment before looking straight into her eyes.

"So you really want to move in?" He had to make sure he didn't offend her. She nodded eagerly. "Okay, then we should hurry…that gift card's only good until the end of the year."

"Okay." She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. Outside on the front porch Mose sat in his rocker and watched as his cousin was thanked by his girlfriend in her own special way.

**Creepy ending? Well…welcome to Schrute Farms.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
